unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
A Problematic Alliance
A Problematic Alliance '''is Season 1 Episode 7 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! SUMMARY Barney, Gay Luigi, and Nim-Nom becomes allies with each other. CHARACTERS * Barney * Gay Luigi * Nim-Nom SCRIPT After BARNEY, GAY LUIGI, and NIM-NOM got kicked out for being speds, they literally had no one else to turn to. They ended up being homeless. The first two minutes of the episode shows a montage of them being homeless; eating from garbage dumps, wandering around, drinking water from a lake, all that jazz. And what better way to perfect this montage than with the Sad Violin as the background music! After that, the three of them later bump into each other in a nondescript neighborhood at night, in front of a house. NIM-NOM: Faggot Luigi?! GAY LUIGI: ''Say that shit one more time and I will personally cut off your penis and balls and feed them to starving homeless people. Not only that, but I will cut your arms off with a thousand degree knife and eat them like the cannibal fuck I am. Understand?''' BARNEY: ...Excuse me, but what the fuck? I'm gay too, and I don't sperg like that when I get called the F slur. GAY LUIGI: ...Sorry about that. It's just that that word brings a lot of painful memories... NIM-NOM: LULZ LULZ LULZ u mad bro? Also y u cannibal dats really wetarded. GAY LUIGI: I just am, okay?! Human flesh tastes good! NIM-NOM: NIGGA U GAY, wut, r u plannin' to eat #metoo? HAHAHAHAHA LULZ INTERNET REFERENCES BARNEY: Can everyone just shut the fuck up for just a moment? NIM-NOM: no u...okay we stop :( GAY LUIGI: ''sigh Look, how about we form an alliance? NIM-NOM: y BARNEY: Yeah, why? Besides, I hate Nim-Nom. He's retarded. NIM-NOM: NIGGA U WANNA GO??? BARNEY: Yeah. I'll use my penis! NIM-NOM: OH HELL NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GAY LUIGI: Everyone just shut the fuck up! Listen, you guys. I need to get revenge on the Koopa Dynastia and the Drop Dead Wario Team. That's the whole point of this alliance. NIM-NOM: y, r u just butthurt cuz dey betterz than u? GAY LUIGI: No, Nim-Nom. It's because both teams are homophobic. The Koopa Dynastia kicked me out because I'm gay, and then the Drop Dead Wario Team kicked me out for the same reason why I tried to join them! I say we kill them all! NIM-NOM: ...U kno what Gay Weegee? I feelz ur pain. Da DDWT b&ed #metoo becuz I hav wood swordz! DEY SWORDIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEY SHOUL KYS N DAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BARNEY: The DDWT also kicked me out because I wanted to use my penis as a sword. That's so bullshit, am I right? GAY LUIGI: Really?! That sword sounded so awesome! Damn those homophobes! NIM-NOM: Ya, I reallz wouldnt blam em. Eye meanz, u want penis as swrd? NANI???? BARNEY: You know what, Nim-Nom? Shut the fuck up. You're just a sped who annoys people day by day. GAY LUIGI: Guys! What is the point of this alliance if we're just going to keep fighting?! NIM-NOM: yah, bearny! BARNEY: ...I guess you're right. Which team should we start attacking? GAY LUIGI: I don't think we can attack anything until we get this sorted out. I mean, we don't even know where we are! But then, the owner of the house (MR. JENKINS) opens the front door. MR. JENKINS: Ey! Quit your yappin'! I'm tryin' to sleep, ya know! MR. JENKINS then sees GAY LUIGI. MR. JENKINS: ''gasp ''Gay Luigi?!?! Issat you?! The screen fades to black. White text appears on the screen. TEXT: To be continued... TRIVIA * This episode is not a remake. * This episode is the beginning of a side-story that will integrate more and more into the main story as the season goes on. * This is the first episode that was planned after the move to UnAnything Wiki. Category:Stuff Category:Awesome Stuff Category:Cool Category:Scripts Category:Show Episodes Category:TSWBWWS Episodes